


One Man Show

by Mijune



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijune/pseuds/Mijune
Summary: One look at Junhoe's and Jinhwan's special routine on a free Saturday afternoon.





	One Man Show

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is my first fluff and Junhwan is practically soulmates so yeah

Junhoe's heart was beating waaaay too fast but it was still in his liking. It wasn't like he present himself in empty hands, the fact that he had prepared so hard by tapping his fingers to the desk since the beginning of the week, until rehearsing late at night secretly in his friend's, Donghyuk's, studio, it had made an invisible pressure to his head. He really didn't wanna mess this up.

After he had finished warming up, he steadied the rhythm of his breathing and took a step on the 'stage'. Although it wasn't that impressive, it was big enough for so-called bathroom singer like him. He positioned himself right on the middle and adjusted the sling of his guitar awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Hello, my name is Goo Jun Hoe and I'm here to perform Muse's cover of Can't Take My Eyes Off of You. Assistant, hit the button."

The assistant smirked at his nickname and clicked on the laptop on the table beside him.

" ** _You're just too good to be true_**  
**_I can't take my eyes off you_**  
**_You'd be like heaven to touch_**  
**_I wanna hold you so much..._** "

The jazzy instrumental of the song started to swing the room into a cozy atmosphere. He almost missed the timing when he was supposed to hit the first note. It was ridiculous, as much as he wasn't a pro, it was still not his first time doing this.

The good thing was, he easily got lost on his world every time the song came up, and today was no different. He started to slowly gain his on stage charisma back, judging by the familiar admiration glistening on his audience's eyes. As the song reached its climax, another instruments started barging in the background and it turned into a rock concert. This was actually the thing that captivated him into investing his time learning to cover this song. The climbing tempo right before the reff was the best part where he banged his head on the beat like he was on top of the world, most likely the killing part for him.

" ** _I love you baby, and if it's quite alright_**  
**_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_**  
**_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_**  
**_oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray_**  
**_oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay_**  
**_and let me love you, baby, let me love you..."_**

And the music was gradually fading back into its calm state. He made the transition so smooth right from he raised his head at the end of the rock part, he lowered down his head slowly and swayed his shoulders to the sides. His confidence finally accompanied him again and so he carried on with the performance just as he hoped he would be.

The audience was already familiar with this song, so just when he thought the song was over and he started to clap his hands, his eyes widened because Junhoe knew, this extra part would be a shock as it was new. He rearranged the intro himself so it would fit the shortened outro and played with the lyrics a little, as a special gift for the audience.

" ** _You're just too good to be true_**  
**_can't keep my eyes off of you_**  
**_you'd feel like heaven to touch_**  
**_I wanna hold you so much_**  
**_Heart shaped mole under your eye_**  
**_and I thank god you're alive_**  
**_you're just too good to be true_**  
**_can't take my eyes off of you..._** "

Junhoe ended the song by pulling the last string in time with his bow. When he lift his upper half up, his eyes was greeted by his audience's amazement, a very expected reaction, and Junhoe grinned satisfied.

\---

"Hands down to the cheesiest line you've ever dared to say to me." Contrary to what he said, Jinhwan raised his hands up in the air and fake-gagged, but his fond stare betrayed himself.

"Well, your face tells the truth so I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

Junhoe stepped down from the couch, his 'stage', cheerily and joined Jinhwan who was sitting cross legged beside the repositioned coffee table on the floor. He put down his guitar on the couch, rested his head on Jinhwan's lap, and started to fidget Jinhwan's fingers. Jinhwan cleared Junhoe's forehead from his bangs with his free hand and gave it a chaste kiss. The latter's face was instantly red and the thought of teasing Junhoe because of this and his previous nervousness at the beginning of the song really crossed his mind, but he might get the younger very much insulted. He won't take the risk, not on this lazy Saturday.

The idea came up one night after Junhoe's rush hours and in between his unrested eyelids. Jinhwan was sad because he saw the youth spirit he thought never left his husband's soul was not there in his presence. He suddenly reminded how he was left so mesmerized on Junhoe's surprise performance on their wedding day. He also never forgot about the younger's dream of being a musician and having his own gig, so he suggested it and Junhoe couldn't be happier.

Junhoe was a successor of his family's company while Jinhwan worked as a manager on a design company. As much as he was a busy person himself, at least not that much weight was on his shoulders. They made sure to turn their living room into Junhoe's live stage once a month ever since and they had been doing it for a long time, so Jinhwan was left confused when Junhoe looked extremely tense when he was about to show off his beautiful husky voice.

"Aw, you're embarassed. Cute."

"I still don't get where's the side of me you found so cute."

_Your caterpillar eyebrows, the sunshine on your eyes along with the gummy smile, your thick lips when you pout..._

"The tomato Junhoe is _really really really_ cute. I'll take notes to capture this kind of moment to show you later. Anyway, you don't have to be sooo uneasy, I'm the only audience as I am your most loyal assistant. Just be yourself, I will forever be your biggest fan!"

"That's exactly the point! You're the most important person for me. Besides, I can't disappoint my one and only audience, can I?"

"This almost beats your previous cheesiness."

Jinhwan couldn't stand it anymore. He showered Junhoe's face with kisses and took quite some time on his nose. Junhoe closed his eyes and growled in fake annoyance as Jinhwan knew he actually loved the action. Jinhwan realized he got Junhoe too comfy and he could sense the younger started to drift off.

"Hey, hey don't you just sleep on me! We have to pick up little Junhoe from his school trip!" Jinhwan frowned and patted his cheek lightly. But Junhoe was short in response, so he bit the point of his nose.

"Ugh, _Jiho_ , that little brat ruining my nap ti-- _ouch_!"

Jinhwan pushed Junhoe off his lap, a bit furious at the statement, and made him roll on the floor. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head in pain. Jinhwan tried so hard to keep his composure when Junhoe protrude his lower lip.

"You called your son a _brat_?!"

"He _threw his dish_ at me, in our _peaceful breakfast time_ yesterday when you had to leave first, and _he yelled at me_ to shut my mouth! _Dad, you're too loud!!!_ "

Junhoe mimicked Jiho's baby voice just the way Jinhwan adored it (he almost lost his cool on this) and Jinhwan was still sulking, not pleased enough with his answer.

"I wasn't even talking! My sound just happened to ring inside his head!"

Junhoe scooted closer and tugged on Jinhwan's (Junhoe's) shirt sleeves, trying to convince him. Jinhwan sighed in defeat because that was undeniably funny. He could imagine Jiho's thick eyebrows he got from Junhoe highfiving each other on the beginning of his nose bridge angrily when he showed that attitude he got from Jinhwan.

"Fine, I let this one slide... On one condition."

Junhoe hugged him tight and pecked his lips.

"And that is?"

Jinhwan was a bit flustered because it wasn't Junhoe's thing to be the first one to make a move, but still managed to blurt his wish that was inspired by his taste of music some time in highschool.

"I request Hey, Jude for your next performance. Also, we need to go like right now or else he would whine like the last week."

"Naniii, I'd love too!"

Junhoe smiled until it reached his eyes because of the two syllable words fit the advanced plan for the surprise part that was suddenly popped inside his brain and hugged Jinhwan even tighter to lift him up from their sitting position. Either Jinhwan was so light or Junhoe's hard work on the gym had finally paid off. Jinhwan freed himself to grab their car keys on the desk under the tv and tossed it to Junhoe, the taller almost stumbled on his feet trying to catch it. Clumsy as ever.

\---

Before Junhoe held the doorknob, Jinhwan suddenly stopped him and snaked his arm around Junhoe's waist from the back, another one cupping his cheek.

"Wait! Promise me... You will not burden yourself for the next one. We decided to do it for fun, you being happy is all that matters, okay?"

Junhoe exhaled heavily. Somehow when Jinhwan said these things, it sounded not so cheesy or weird, but rather comforting. His thinking face was very obvious, apparently, and Jinhwan was his best reader. He nodded and pecked his lips as an assurance before they walked out of their apartment. Junhoe got hell of a busy month ahead of him and Jinhwan was getting his promotion (Junhoe found this out accidentally), so maybe the concept for his next performance would be a light one, unlike this month, probably only an acoustic cover, yet he would never tone down the excitement when it came to the preparation.

He always carefully picked the cover that suited his style the most, he always made it special, he always made it kind of a big deal, he always tried to choose the right moment to perform, he always practiced as best as he could, he always thought of his performance as the grand one, and he did it for the sake of keeping his passion alive, but mostly for the only audience on his showcase.

**Author's Note:**

> The two syllable that'll replace Hey-Jude was Jin-hwan..like.. get it? Ha okay anyway pls listen to Muse's cover of Can't Take My Eyes Off of You here's the link https://youtu.be/jMeBAltloqo hehe


End file.
